


Slow Dance

by Meisinlove



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fuurai mentioned, M/M, Squint for MiyuRyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meisinlove/pseuds/Meisinlove
Summary: There’s a welcoming party for the guys who just moved to Tokyo, also it’s a chance for Ren to get closer to Nayuta. Might as well finally sing out his feelings.
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Slow Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this should be a Drabble for a friend but I ended up liking this so might as well post this ✌️ Enjoy ;w;
> 
> Ps: Megg this is for ya! ❤️

Once everyone moved in Tokyo and transferred to the same university, Ren and Nayuta had shared a lot of classes together since they are both under the faculty of law. This made Ren become enthusiastic going to university knowing that he finally at least knew someone by the time they’ve transferred. Although Nayuta might not show it, he’s actually quite glad. They can bond over their degree and music at the same time. For some reason, Ren has become Nayuta’s peacemaker whenever he’s about to engage to their fellow classmates that thought Nayuta’s arrogant and all.

“Nayuta-kun, are you going to the welcoming party later?” 

“Ha? Welcoming party? When’s that?”

“They scheduled it for tonight.”

“That’s troublesome.”

“But they said each band has to perform.” Ren pouted and Nayuta stopped on his tracks before sighing.

“Why tonight? If that’s the case then we’ll probably perform.” He shrugged. He had never heard of this before but he’s not in the position to say yes immediately unless Kenta already made the decision.

“I thought so too. But isn’t that nice? We got to perform to fellow students and faculty staff. Maybe we’ll leave an impact for everyone.” Ren excitedly said.

“I’ll make sure they will remember Gyroaxia. That’s all.” He then started to walk and Ren still follows up until the university entrance. They have to part ways since they live in different locations after all.

“Then, I’ll see you later?” He giddily asked.

“I guess. We’ll see.” With that, Nayuta left.

Once the two arrived to their respective shared house, they were bombarded with welcoming party information. As expected, Gyroaxia and Argonavis will perform in the party as well as Fujin Rizing. Apart from the bands, there’s also idol groups that will perform in the same party.

“That’s amazing, so many people would watch us!” Banri said.

“Yeah, I wonder how many people would perform?”

“Probably a lot as well.”

“I want to perform in that stage.” Ren declares.

“Well, we will. Although we’re performing third since Gyroaxia and Fujin Rizing will perform first and second respectively.” Yuuto said while looking at the schedule.

“I see.” Ren muttered.

“Since the two is already well-known might as well make our impact to the audience later.” Rio suggested.

“Of course, that’s the plan.”

The party will start around five in the afternoon, they made sure all students that will be performing is done with their classes. Once everyone gathered around, the party started with several introductions and then of course dinner. Soon after, the bands are now preparing with their set list on hand. 

First off was Gyroaxia, everyone knew them after that live happened in Hokkaido. Everyone was impressed, heads bobbing, and loud applause and cheers. Second, Fujin Rizing, they even hyped the crowd with their well-known call and response in their songs. Everyone was enjoying themselves dancing to every beat that Fujin Rizing made. After them is finally Argonavis, this time it’s Nayuta’s turn to watch Ren sing in that stage. Everyone was captivated to every song Argonavis song, the lyrics are meaningful and made them do raise their hands and sway. It was beautiful. Even someone’s heart was captivated to Ren’s singing.

After the three bands performed, they decided to have fun in the party after that. Of course the first years and second years aren’t allowed to drink except maybe Kenta, Miyuki, and Kouhei. There are other bands that will perform after Argonavis, some covered opening and ending series which made the audience sing along. Nayuta lost interest in the party and decided to leave the place, but not without Ren following him.

“Are you leaving already, Nayuta-kun?” He asked.

“Yeah, I don’t see any purpose in that thing. So I’ll just go home.”

“I see.”

“What?”

“You should stay for a bit.”

“Why?” This time Nayuta gave a weird look towards Ren.

“You know to do party stuff..”

“Like what?”

“Uh, hmm, like dancing?”

“Huh?”

“Isn’t that the usual thing they do in this occasion.” Nayuta raised his brows in curiosity.

‘ _Is he inviting me to dance?_ ’ He thought.

“I guess. Do you know how to dance?” Ren was flustered. He tried dancing with a partner before and it didn’t go that well, he accidentally kept stepping his partner’s feet and sometimes he’s off beat.

“I-I don’t, but it won’t hurt to try?” Nayuta sighed.

“You don’t know how to dance, yet you’re inviting me?”

“Is that a no?” If one will describe Ren it would be the pleading eyes emoji. Nayuta hates how much he’s affected with every single part of Nanahoshi Ren, he never realizes how smitten he is for that boy. He wanted to refuse but not with that face. He scoffed.

“Fine. Just this once.” Ren’s mood lifted as soon as he heard Nayuta’s agreement.

“Where do you want us to dance?”

“Inside?”

“Are you sure? There’s a lot of people there.”

“.....”

“I guess we can use the terrace there.” Ren abruptly nodded his head. Excited to dance with Nayuta even if he sucks at it. The two went back and Nayuta dragged Ren with him knowing that people may unconsciously push him over. It would be troublesome if they lost each other’s sight.

By the time they’ve arrived there, no ones hanging out and they’ve got the small place for themselves, perfect for Ren.

“So, how do we begin this, Nayuta-kun?” He shyly asked, hoping he won’t get immensely judged by him.

“I guess we’ll start with stance, place your hands around my shoulder.” Ren nodded and followed him. Then Nayuta placed his arms around Ren’s waists but the latter yelped which made Nayuta releases his hold since he’s afraid that he might harmed Ren in some way.

“What’s wrong?” Asked with great concern.

“I’m ticklish there.”

‘ _Ticklish_.’ Yes Nayuta you’ve learned something about Ren’s ~~weakness~~ today.

“Then, we’ll switch to something else.”

“Hm.” Nayuta tried to think of another dance position.

‘ _Maybe that closed dance hold would work_ ’ He thought.

This time Nayuta placed his right hand on Ren’s back and then he grasp Ren’s right hand with his left hand. Lastly, he occupied the little space that they had and now is very close to each other. Ren was dumbfounded but didn’t said that he was uncomfortable.

“This will do.”

“H-hm.”

“Now for the song—“ he stopped when one of the bands covers the song “Sarari by Suneohair”

“Ah, I know that song.” Ren mentioned.

“I like singing that one.” He smiled.

“I see.” 

‘ _How cute_.’ Seeing Ren’s smile in close proximity is making Nayuta hard to compose himself.

“We can dance to that if you want. It’s slow.” 

“Yeah, we’ll use that one then.”

“But how do we.. hm”

“It’s fine, don’t look at your feet. Look at me and just follow, okay?”

“Hm!”

They started slow, Ren tried his best not to step on Nayuta’s foot while Nayuta tries to relax especially in front of Ren.

‘ _Oh, if I can sing this song for him, I won’t get nervous_.’ Ren thought and started to sing along with the band. That caught Nayuta off guard, as usual he really loves Ren’s voice. Such ethereal voice singing in front of him, he gasped. He lets him sing the whole song while they’re slow dancing. The part where the lyrics said ‘Even so, let’s hold hands and not let go’ made Ren firmly hold Nayuta’s hand.

‘ _What’s this?_ ’ Nayuta was puzzled. As if Ren’s conveying his feelings through the song.

“Please don’t ever leave me behind again.” This line made Ren looked directly to Nayuta and the latter was astounded. He had this urge to kiss him as his emotions are overwhelming him, but he needs to control himself or else Ren will probably hate him for that especially if the feelings are not mutual. Little did he know the their feelings are mutual, it’s just Ren couldn’t describe himself properly. That’s why he’s trying his best to convey it through singing in hopes Nayuta gets it.

After the song ended, Ren impulsively cups Nayuta’s face and kissed him. They both know they have shared immense feelings towards each other, yet, no one had the courage to speak up until now. Ren didn’t know if his singing reached through Nayuta and in panic he kissed him. It’s his first time feeling this so called ‘love’ and that’s why he did this impulsive act.

“Ah, I’m sorry, I don’t know what to do. I’m sorry, Nayuta-kun.” After realizing what he did, he immediately apologized. He panics and is in verge of tears because of it while Nayuta is processing what the hell just happened.

“C-calm down, Nanahoshi Ren.” He started to worry as well seeing Ren suddenly cry out, he kept his hold on him just in case.

“But-“

“It’s fine. I don’t. Mind.” 

“Ehh?”

“You mean.”

“Yeah.” He diverted his gaze from Ren, he felt a bit shy admitting he share the same sentiment. That made Ren sighed of relief.

“That’s why don’t cry.” He said while brushing off those tears from the corner of Ren’s eyes.

“Nayuta-kun.” Ren and his ‘hm’ respond finally calmed down after Nayuta said that. Meanwhile there’s a couple of people watching from behind.

“Oh, hell yeah, Nayuren. They need a cheers for that.” Miyuki said while raising his glass of cocktail.

“Eh? What are you talking about, Miyuki-san??” Reon is confused he barely saw what happened to the two vocalists.

“Ne, ne, Miyuki-kun, what are you drinking?” Ryo curiously staring at Miyuki’s drink.

“Ha? Don’t. This is not for you, Ryo-chin.” Miyuki said while pushing away the glass from Ryo.

“It’s colored peach, I wanna taste.”

“No, you’re not allowed yet.”

“Hmm.” Ryo sulks.

“Ryo-chin, you can drink it next year.”

“Hmph!” Then he walks away, Miyuki followed him shortly.

“Oi, Ryo-chin. Ryo-chin!”

“The hell is happening here?” Wataru said.

“Beats me. Hey, isn’t that Ren and Nayuta?” Yuuto pointed out.

“It’s them, what are they doing?”

“It’d be better if we leave them alone for now.” Kenta appeared while observing the two outside.

“Huh?”

“There’s more food you guys should get more.” Kenta said while pushing the rest of Argonavis and Reon along.

“But-“

“No buts.”

On the other hand, the two finally had the time to clear up their little misunderstanding.

“Let’s do this again, Nayuta-kun.” Ren happily said.

“Whatever suits your mood, I guess.”

“By the way, how did you know about that position earlier?”

“Ha? Uh, my mom taught me once when I was a child so that’s the only thing I remembered.”

“Thats nice. I want to meet your mom soon.”

“Wait, what? No.”

“No..”

“I meant not yet. We just started you know.”

“That’s okay, I’ll wait until you’re ready, Nayuta-kun.” He smiled and boy does it affect Nayuta almost every single day.

**Author's Note:**

> Vocalist dorks. Both smitten hehe ;w; how the hell this fic ended up with 1k words the power of nayuren I guess lmao 
> 
> I do hope y’all like it esp Megg 🥺💕💕


End file.
